


Лебединые зарисовки

by BraKet



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bromance, M/M, Post-Movie(s), UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: Здесь будет несколько текстов про Абернети с фестов и пр. Не все фики будут так уж напрямую связаны друг с другом, просто автор не хочет раскидывать их по разным местам.





	1. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Юст. Основной пейринг: Абернети|Лэнгдон, Абернети|Грейвз подразумевается.

**Твори меня вновь**

Смотреть в шесть утра на свинцовые воды Гудзона — одно из самых умиротворяющих занятий, которые знает Абернети. Секрет в том, чтобы ни о чем не думать. Это не так сложно, как кажется. Люди не умеют и говорить, и думать, и слушать одновременно. Обычно мы очень быстро переключаемся между этими тремя действиями, поэтому нам кажется, что все это происходит сразу... Но нет. В каждый конкретный момент времени человек может только что-то одно. Секрет в том, чтобы продлить этот момент.

Абернети слушает, как волны Гудзона бьются об опоры моста. Очень успокаивающие звуки. Примиряющие с разочарованиями и несправедливостями. Уж чего-чего, а этого в жизни Абернети хватает.

— Давно меня ждете?

Лэнгдон Шоу. Он слегка небрит, глаза лихорадочно блестят, движения нервные, как будто Лэнгдон всю ночь не спал. Но одежда выглядит как с иголочки и сидит небрежно-безукоризненно. Абернети выучил внешность младшего Шоу наизусть, но все равно жадно разглядывает его сверху донизу. Слишком жадно. Ловит себя на этом, моргает и опускает глаза, преувеличенно внимательно распутывает тесемки на папке, которую держит в руке.

— Это должно вас заинтересовать.

Лэнгдон в самом деле нетерпеливо рассматривает фотографии, то и дело восклицая «Да!» и «Ого!». Наконец поворачивается к Абернети.

— У меня есть похожие в точности, но я никому... Откуда они у вас? 

Абернети мягко отнимает папку. 

— Теперь вы понимаете, почему мне нужна ваша помощь?

Лэнгдон кивает. 

— Вас тоже принимают за сумасшедшего, да? Мне хотелось убедиться, что вы не соврали в своей записке. Я принес то, что вы в ней просили. 

И он протягивает документы, свернутые в трубочку. Но Абернети их не берет.

— Сначала я расскажу вам, кто я на самом деле. 

*******

  
Глухое заброшенное здание позади верфи — третье в сегодняшнем списке. И все равно аппарацию Лэнгдон комментирует выдохом: «Блядь!» — и тащит фляжку с виски из внутреннего кармана. 

— Да-да, я в курсе, почему все журналисты сквернословят, — Абернети осторожно тянет на себя рассохшуюся дверь. — Плетение изящных словес за деньги надоедает и так далее, но все же я бы попросил, чтобы в моем присутствии...  
— Не раньше, чем ваша ведьмовская братия придумает какой-нибудь другой способ перемещения, более гуманно относящийся к моему желудку, — перебивает его Лэнгдон и протягивает щедрым жестом выпивку: — Хотите? 

Абернети берет флягу, делает крохотный глоток. Это тоже входит в план установления доверительных отношений. Абернети надеется, что к полудню они уже будут друзья до гроба. Слишком много завязано на возможностях Лэнгдона, на его проницательности и хватке, на его алкогольных связях и чопорных знакомствах его отца. Слишком мало времени до вечера...

— А еще я в курсе, почему все журналисты пьют, — деловито сообщает Абернети фляге и делает еще один крохотный глоток.

Все-таки веселящие жидкости у не-магов очень интересные. Ты словно пьешь задор, азарт, безбашенную смелость. Смог бы Абернети обнять Лэнгдона за плечи с веселым хмыканьем: «Ладно, пойдемте, посмотрим, что прячет внутри это создание братии вашей», — если бы в его желудке не плескалось четверть унции виски, обволакивая теплом?

*******

  
Левитировать предметы, которые весят больше, чем ты, очень сложно. Честно говоря, Абернети пробовал провернуть подобное всего раза три, и все три раза закончились неудачей. Разумеется, он не стал бы рисковать и сейчас, если бы у него был выбор. Но гравитация не очень-то щедра на варианты.

Лэнгдон падает. До земли всего-то метра два, но он падает спиной, и это ужасно не нравится Абернети. Просто не описать — насколько. Так что Абернети выхватывает палочку... а потом совершает гигантский прыжок, принимая Лэнгдона на руки и успевая подумать, что «Вингардиум Левиоса» он бы все равно не успел произнести, вот если бы заклинание состояло из одного слова... 

«Блядь!»

Поразительно, насколько быстро проносятся мысли. Поспевай за ними язык, ему не пришлось бы валяться сейчас на земле под Лэнгдоном, он бы успел произнести «Вингардиум Левиоса», да, все два слова, а не нецензурное одно.

(Кажется, Лэнгдон на него плохо влияет.)

(А еще почему-то не спешит сползти.)

— Ты жив?

У них получается до безумия слаженный хор.

— Вроде бы.  
— Не очень.

Ну, хорошо, не очень слаженный.

— Знаешь, чего я не могу понять. Почему этого твоего Грейвза не ищет вся ваша сверхъестественная шайка.  
— Вообще-то, — сдавленно сообщает Абернети прямо в ухо вольготно развалившемуся на нем напарнику: — Они ищут. Просто...  
— Не взяли тебя в группу? И вовсю творят хрень?  
— Что-то вроде того.  
— Мне это знакомо... И, кстати, может, ты меня отпустишь уже?

Абернети с изумлением понимает, что, похоже, это не Лэнгдон не хочет с него скатываться. Это он зачем-то вцепился в Лэнгдона мертвой хваткой. Может, потому, что у него, наконец-то, есть кто-то... рядом. 

Абернети слушает дыхание Лэнгдона, чувствует его лопатки грудью и думает, что, кажется, он не против искать мистера Грейвза вечно.

И это очень, очень странно, потому что внезапно ему вдруг приходит в голову, что к мистеру Грейвзу он тоже испытывает вовсе не такие уж невинные восторженные чувства, как всегда считал. 

*******

  
Абернети смотрит на волны, а Лэнгдон бросает плоские камешки так, чтобы они несколько раз подпрыгнули, оттолкнувшись от поверхности воды. Абернети сперва просто наблюдает, а потом начинает незаметно помогать левитацией. Лэнгдон, конечно, этого не замечает и приходит в восторг от своего мастерства.

— Видал, а? Почти до середины реки допрыгал!

Абернети смущенно откашливается, напускает на себя серьезный вид.

— Ты завтра свободен?

Лэнгдон досадливо дергает плечом.

— Завтра я должен быть с отцом. Рождество. Семейный ужин. А днем мы приглашены на одно из этих, знаете, скучнейших мероприятий, которые...  
— Хорошо-хорошо, я понял.

Рождество. Абернети совсем про него забыл. Завтра вся МАКУСа будет трансформировать разные скучные предметы типа перьев в веточки омелы и левитировать их над собой, как только получится приблизится к понравившемуся объекту. Что ж, значит, он сумеет отпроситься — госпожа Пиквери знает, что Абернети не очень-то жалует подобные развлечения. Она и сама от них не в восторге. Как был не в восторге и мистер Грейвз...

— Тогда как насчет послезавтра?  
— Послезавтра я свободен.

Абернети добавляет к записке: «В 6 утра 26 декабря».

— Отлично. Значит, до послезавтра.

Этой и следующей ночью Абернети предстоит посетить намеченные улицы, чтобы можно было позже моментально аппарировать туда вместе с Лэнгдоном. Одному обыскивать их слишком долго, кроме того, Лэнгдон обеспечивает его планами зданий, журналист он в самом деле хороший, к тому же у его отца есть нужные связи. Хороший журналист и хороший напарник в этом неофициальном расследовании, он мог бы стать и хорошим другом. Он мог бы...

— Обливейт, — с непонятной и ему самому горечью шепчет Абернети спине Лэнгдона, одновременно быстро левитируя записку ему в правый карман пиджака, и аппарирует.

Послезавтра утром Абернети в четырнадцатый раз будет ждать Лэнгдона в шесть утра здесь, на берегу Гудзона. Слушать, как волны бьются об опоры моста, и стараться ни о чем не думать. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Низкорейтинговый слэш. Грейвз/Абернети.  
> Написано на фест по заявке: Абернети вдруг становится объектом повышенного внимания Грейвза. Тот интересуется работой отдела регистрации палочек, советуется по каким-то бумажным вопросам и даже зовет Абернети на ужин, где они весьма плодотворно обсуждают рабочие новости. Абернети волнуется, что Грейвз сомневается в его профессионализме (или же предполагает, что тому нужна от него информация на кого-то из коллег). Он и не догадывается, что у Грейвза к нему личный интерес. А главный аврор дорожит репутацией их обоих и не хочет ставить никого в неловкое положение, поэтому ухаживает так завуалированно, что принять это за флирт невозможно. Со своей стороны Абернети даже рад в глубине души, что Грейвз с ним столько общается, пусть и по работе. В конце концов, разве может он рассчитывать на большее? ХЭ для этой стеснительной парочки совершенно необходим.

  
**Зайти за черту**  


  
Мистер Абернети уверен, что он — образцовый служащий. Может, его колдография и не висит на стене рядом с дверью магических игр и спорта под золотистой надписью «Наша гордость!», но дело свое он знает и с обязанностями справляется превосходно. Внезапные визиты начальства в отдел регистрации палочек не порождают у него в голове лихорадочные мысли «Где я напортачил?!» или «Надо было привести тут все в порядок еще на прошлой неделе, когда Руфь запнулась о коробки с папками!», как у некоторых. Все предметы в выделенном ему подвальном помещении на своих местах, а посторонние хорошенькие девушки сюда не захаживают, чтобы легкомысленно посплетничать прямо в разгар рабочего дня. И если вы думаете, что мистера Абернети этот факт огорчает, то вы понятия не имеете, что из себя представляет мистер Абернети.

— Значит, ничего необычного в поведении Джейсона Финнигана вы не заметили? Никаких эксцессов сверх э... его стандартных в эти дни не происходило?

Начальник отдела магического правопорядка Персиваль Грейвз задает вопросы словно бы нехотя, на Абернети он не смотрит, скользит рассеянно глазами по ячейкам архивных стеллажей, мрачноватым столам и потемневшим от времени медным трубам. Видеть его таким — странно. Обычно Персиваль Грейвз предельно сосредоточен, собран, как сжатая пружина, голос у него властный, взгляд цепкий и проницательный.

— Я пока не успел досконально изучить мистера Финнигана, сэр, — несколько смущенно признается Абернети и деловито добавляет: — Но за те две недели, которые он здесь работает, меня ничто не насторожило.

В личном деле Абернети написано, что он аккуратен, внимателен к мелочам, обладает эйдетической памятью и аналитическими способностями выше средних, так что Грейвз должен понимать, что это не пустые слова, а взвешенный продуманный ответ. Кажется, Грейвз понимает. Он бормочет:

— Хорошо.

На секунду задерживает свой взгляд на галстуке Абернети и тут же снова начинает рассматривать интерьер. Видимо, чем-то оформление помещения ему не нравится, он морщится, а еще через минуту бросает: 

— Если вам что-то в его поведении покажется не очень, скажем так, обычным, дайте мне знать, — и стремительно проходит к выходу.

*******  


  
Следующие несколько дней Абернети пристально следит за Джейсоном Финниганом. В общем-то, он и до визита Грейвза старался не выпускать его из поля зрения, и на то были причины: парнишка просто ходячая катастрофа. Про годы его обучения в Ильверморни рассказывают легенды, к счастью, в основном скорее забавные, чем леденящие душу. Мол, с помощью "репаро" он разносил предметы вдребезги, а «коллопортусом» распахивал двери, и все в таком роде. Примечательно, что мать и отец, миссис и мистер Финниган, — весьма уважаемые авроры, великолепные профессионалы, с которыми отродясь не случалось ничего нелепого или странного. 

Когда Джейсона устроили в отдел магических происшествий и катастроф, старший Финниган мрачно пошутил: «Это по его части». Целую неделю показатели обнаружения и эффективного устранения катаклизмов держались на самом высочайшем уровне, пока кто-то не поинтересовался у Пиквери, не думает ли она, что то, что отдел решает проблемы, которые создает, не очень-то честно. Следующие несколько дней Джейсона перекидывали между собой начальники всех подразделений и уровней, как мяч в кводпоте. В конце концов он оказался в подвальном помещении, где, как единодушно полагал весь Департамент, ему самое место. Бессмысленное и максимально безобидное.

Получив под свое крыло юного мистера Финнигана, Абернети лишь вздохнул. Вся МАКУСа использовала отдел регистрации палочек в качестве ссылки для провинившихся кадров. Он пытался переломить эту обидную традицию, когда только-только стал начальником, но, конечно, у него ничего не вышло. 

— Только на вас я могу рассчитывать в решении подобных деликатных вопросов, — сказала Абернети госпожа Пиквери восемь лет назад, даже не пытаясь завуалировать грубую лесть.

Он замешкался с ответом, и это определило судьбу кадровой политики его отдела на годы и годы вперед. Лишь один раз привычный ход вещей оказался нарушен — когда в дверь темного подвального помещения вошла Куинни. Вопреки обыкновению, ее не перевели добровольно-принудительно, она сама попросилась в «палочковый отдел», и первое время Абернети ужасно боялся, что это результат какого-то проигранного спора. Но месяцы шли, о своей прежней работе Куинни не заговаривала, к нынешней относилась с уважением, а к нему — с неизменной предупредительностью. Она стала лучиком света в строгом до скучности царстве документов и отчетов, надежной опорой и интересным собеседником.

Тем болезненнее Абернети вспоминать, как Куинни его подставила, вынеся чемодан с этим безумным приезжим англичанином, не-магом и своей сестрой. Тот факт, что в конечном итоге ее решение пошло на благо магическому сообществу, нисколько Абернети не утешает, наоборот, расстраивает еще больше. Ведь если она считала, что поступает правильно, почему не посоветовалась с ним, своим непосредственным начальником? Полагает ли она, что он не способен на нетривиальные, выходящие за рамки должностных инструкций поступки? Или ее недоверие куда глубже и носит совсем личный характер? 

Как бы то ни было, Абернети не рассказывает Куинни о разговоре с Грейвзом и следующие несколько дней наблюдает за Финниганом сам. 

  
*******  


  
Кабинет начальника отдела магического правопорядка под стать его хозяину: чопорно элегантный, выдержан в строгом стиле, без излишеств. Почти десять минут Абернети копит храбрость под дверью, но заходит все равно до противного робко. 

Сидящий за столом Грейвз, поднимает глаза и тут же отводит их, начинает вдруг увлеченно рыться в бумагах. Значит ли это, что он занят и лучше прийти позже?

— Я не... — Абернети неопределенно показывает за спину пальцем, он хочет добавить «вовремя?», но получается выдавить только хрипловатое «э».  
— Да нет, отчего же? — Грейвз откашливается, как будто и ему вдруг изменил голос. — Проходите, пара минут у меня найдется.

Он выпрямляется за столом, смотрит почему-то куда-то за ухо Абернети и выжидательно молчит. Приходиться напомнить себе, что ты уже двенадцать лет как выпустился из Ильверморни, а сидящий в кресле человек — не декан Вампуса, который горит желанием узнать, какими такими извилистыми путями тебя занесло в их раздевалку и неужели так необходимо было прилипать голым к ее скамейке с трусами на голове. 

— Я по поводу мистера Финнигана, — сообщает Абернети.

Бессильная злость на несправедливые унижения из непрошеных воспоминаний придает его голосу необходимую твердость. 

— Отлично! — откликается Грейвз. — Я так и знал, что на вас можно положиться!

Нарочитый энтузиазм в его тоне неожиданно зарождает в душе Абернети смутную тревогу. Он опять задумывается, не напрасно ли пришел, но решительно делает два шага вперед. 

— После того, как вы обратили мое внимание на вероятные странности в поведении мистера Финнигана, я в самом деле уловил нечто... необычное, — Абернети пытается поймать взгляд Грейвза, но тот скашивает глаза на стол.  
— И это замечательно! — опять преувеличенно радостно восклицает Грейвз и начинает перекладывать свои бумаги слева направо, а потом справа налево. — Но знаете что... У меня сейчас не так много времени, а доклад ваш, судя по всему, довольно интересен...  
— Мне зайти позже? — Абернети испытывает внезапное облегчение от того, что его догадка подтвердилась — мистер Грейвз просто занят, это и объясняет его странное поведение.  
— Нет-нет, я подумал вот о чем, — и Грейвз вчитывается в самый верхний листок. — Лучше коллегам не знать о нашей маленькой секретной операции. Вдруг кто-нибудь проговорится Джейсону? Не специально, а просто... Ненароком. В общем, давайте поужинаем в пятницу в «Пожалуйста, не рассказывай».  
— Я и не собирался... — Абернети чувствует себя сбитым с толку. — Но где же...

Грейвз прерывает его, не отрывая взгляд от документов:

— Вы не поняли. «Пожалуйста, не рассказывай» — название бара. Этот их сухой закон способствует возникновению довольно уютных секретных заведений.  
— То есть он... — Абернети смущенно и нервно сжимает пальцы. — Он...  
— Для не-магов? О, не волнуйтесь, это не будет считаться нарушением! — все еще не глядя на Абернети, Грейвз беспечно машет рукой. — Авроры иногда назначают там друг другу сви... встречи. По работе, конечно, — добавляет он как-то слишком поспешно. — Значит, решено, в пятницу, в 21:00. Там есть уютные кабинеты. Я встречу вас на пересечении Первого Авеню и А в Ист Виллидже. 

Несколько секунд Абернети переваривает неожиданное приглашение, что-то все-таки кажется ему не очень логичным, но неявное причисление к аврорам наполняет его скромное сердце гордостью, и нотка ликования прорывается в его голосе, когда он говорит: 

— Хорошо. Конечно же, я обязательно приду.

  
*******  


  
Вход в секретный бар замаскирован под телефонную будку. И даже пройдя по длинному коридору прямо за ней, вы оказываетесь в ничем не примечательном безалкогольном кафе. Чтобы попасть в секретное помещение с крепкими коктейлями и отдельными приватными кабинетами, нужно знать пароль, и его следует сказать не первому попавшемуся, а вполне определенному официанту. 

Грейвз знает и пароль, и как выглядит нужный не-маг. 

— Рекомендую дайкири, — говорит он Абернети, когда они оказываются в крохотном помещении, похожем на шкаф из красного дерева. 

Абернети растерянно моргает, он и не думал, что ему в самом деле придется пить, но не признаваться же в этом Грейвзу! Абернети заказывает дайкири. Напиток горько-сладкий, с отчетливым привкусом лайма.

— Ух какая... необычная вещь! Так вот. Что касается Финнигана. Вы знаете, как я строг к нарушителям рабочего распорядка?  
— Разумеется, знаю. Нет, это еще не необычная. Вот если заказать Колониальный коктейль...

У Грейвза темные, как будто бархатные глаза. Смотреть в них почему-то ужасно приятно. Мягкий свет «кабинета» сглаживает резкие черты, и начальник отдела магического правопорядка кажется не таким уж и суровым. 

— Я послал Джейсона в финансовый отдел с мелким поручением, а сам наложил чары слежения на его пиджак, который он оставил на стуле.  
— Это очень, очень предусмотрительный ход! 

У Грейвза неожиданно понимающая улыбка. Абернети не может отвести от нее взгляд. 

И это все, что он способен вспомнить на следующее утро. И это все, что удерживает его в сознании, пока желудок вытворяет какие-то невероятные кульбиты, а в голове бьется одна единственная мысль «большеникогда!»

  
*******  


  
В следующую пятницу Абернети уже не так послушно пробует все коктейли и потому может восстановить в памяти весь первый час общения в секретном баре. Поэтому не сильно удивляется, обнаружив утром в своем портфеле безумно элегантное новое перо. 

— Оно стоит в пределах разумного, не бойтесь, — вспоминает он, как сказал ему Грейвз, передавая сверток из самой простой упаковочной бумаги. — Против моих правил, знаете ли, дарить коллегам дорогие подарки. Но оно очень удобное, как раз то, что вам нужно... для нашего общего дела. Само дописывает некоторые слова и так далее. 

А еще через две пятницы Абернети уже помнит, как очутился дома, и не тратит несколько мучительных часов с утра на составление завещания. С помощью нехитрых подсчетов он определяет минимальное количество бокалов, которое позволяет и получать удовольствие от расслабленного общения, и сохранять ясность мышления для важной работы. Ведь они ловят тайного осведомителя! Необходимо помнить каждую мелочь!

  
*******  


  
— Вы даже представить не можете, как важна мне ваша помощь, — признается Грейвз после очередного посещения «Пожалуйста, не рассказывай».

Абернети хочет ответить, что на самом деле не понятно, кто кому помогает. Во-первых, Финниган все же числится в его, «палочковом» отделе, а не в аврорате, значит, находится под его ответственностью. Во-вторых, Абернети прекрасно осознает, что, пожалуй, при желании Грейвз мог бы обойтись своими силами, Абернети ему, в общем-то, не очень и нужен. 

Это последнее обстоятельство иногда вызывает у него смутную тревогу, странное ощущение, очень похожее на то, которое он испытал во время первого визита в кабинет Грейвза. Не полноценное чувство, лишь тень от него. Но довольно неприятную тень. Как будто он что-то упускает, что-то очень, очень важное. 

Абернети собирается с духом, открывает рот, чтобы, наконец, задать какой-нибудь точный, все проясняющий одной лишь своей формулировкой вопрос, но тут Грейвз вдруг протягивает руку и... касается щеки Абернети. Молча ведет по скуле пальцем, словно ничего необычного в этом жесте нет. Как будто все начальники так делают, когда отдают указания, и глупо удивляться, таращиться или еще что. Но Абернети все-таки таращится. Смотрит на Грейвза во все глаза, а в голове у него ни единой мысли, полная пустота, и только звон в ушах все нарастает и нарастает. До сих пор Абернети даже не подозревал, насколько громкой может быть тишина. Ему надо сказать хоть что-нибудь, нарушить это невыносимо пронзительное безмолвие... Но в голове — ни единой мысли. Да и что тут скажешь?

Палец почти касается губ, когда Грейвз отдергивает руку, разворачивается и уходит. Внезапно и быстро, словно прерывает на полуслове странный немой диалог.

Абернети судорожно, со свистом втягивает воздух (он и не заметил, что все это время не дышал), приваливается спиной к стене и закрывает глаза. В ушах все еще бахает сердце, как будто пытается достучаться до мозга. 

Тук-тук, впусти, мол, есть разговор.

  
*******  


  
На болотно-коричневой стене ванной висит зеркало, не очень большое и слегка потемневшее от времени. Каждое утро оно отражает лицо с пытливыми глазами. Серые, с карими крапинками вокруг зрачка, в этом интерьере они кажутся зелеными. Сегодня эти пытливые зеленые глаза вглядываются в зеркало особенно пристально, пытаясь разгадать загадку, которая мучила их обладателя последний раз почти шестнадцать лет назад. И вот теперь зачем-то вернулась, вынуждая спрашивать свое отражение снова и снова:

— Я... Симпатичный?

Для тринадцатилетнего подростка ответ отдавал привкусом безнадежной горечи, но с тех невеселых пор губы Абернети потеряли пухлость, а челюсть приобрела мужественные «квадратные» очертания. Уши, конечно, могли бы не так откровенно торчать, но зато нос, несмотря на множественные переломы, все еще безупречно прямой, а то, что он большеват... Нет, не он портит лицо. А что портит, Абернети понять не может. По отдельности каждая часть смотрится отлично, так, как надо. Но вместе...

— Я похож на подростка. 

Неоспоримый и тоскливый факт.

— Почему я похож на подростка? 

Может, стоит отпустить бороду? Или поменять прическу?

Абернети зачесывает волосы слева направо. Потом вперед. И назад. Если вот тут отстричь, а здесь побрить... У него высокий умный лоб. Открыть его полностью? Нет, он будет выглядеть глупо... 

(Как будто сейчас ты выглядишь иначе!)

Абернети прижимается высоким умным лбом к стеклу и закрывает глаза. Осторожно касается пальцем щеки, очерчивает скулу. Дойдя до кромки губ, резко отдергивает руку, разворачивается и выходит из ванной.

  
*******  


  
— На вашем месте, я бы об этом не переживала, — мягко говорит Куинни и ослепительно улыбается. 

Вот уже две недели она ведет себя так, как будто Абернети заболел чем-то ужасным и, по всей видимости, неизлечимым, так что теперь ее долг — скрасить последние дни своего умирающего начальника нежным голосом и печеньем с глазурью под цвет ее пальто.

— Все знают, что вы для бедняги Финнигана делаете все возможное. Кто же виноват, что он не приспособлен для работы даже в отделе вроде нашего! То есть, ой, я не это хотела сказать... У нас прекрасный, прекрасный отдел! Такой... Ну, знаете... Незаменимый!

Абернети отставляет в сторону чашку, его уже мутит от ментолового привкуса. Говорят, мята успокаивает. Вранье.

— Нет, правда. Мистер Грейвз полагает, что вы справляетесь, как никто другой! 

Вот уже две недели мистер Грейвз его старательно избегает. Если все же их пути пересекаются, смотрит, как на пустое место и надменно проходит мимо.

— Откуда вы знаете, что думает мистер Грейвз?

Абернети пытается замаскировать горечь подозрительностью, но все равно вопрос звучит скорее тоскливо, чем мнительно. 

Куинни садится напротив, подпирает щеку ладонью, смотрит задумчиво. И вдруг лихо подмигивает.

— А если я скажу, что случайно подслушала?

Абернети думает о вынесенном чемодане с безумным англичанином, о том, что нужно немалое мужество, чтобы пойти против своего босса, а уж какие качества позволяют подслушивать разговоры главы аврората, известного своей параноидальностью, с ходу и не вообразить. Абернети думает, что не так уж и разумно лелеять старые обиды, когда судьба преподносит тебе подарок, пусть он и покрыт глазурью забавного розового цвета. 

— Хм. Тогда, я отвечу, что иметь такого профессионала, как вы врагом, — опасно. Но очень предпочтительно в качестве друга.  
— И будете правы. Возьмите еще печенье.

  
*******  


  
На следующее же утро после разговора с Куинни Грейвз ловит Абернети в коридоре.

— Как всегда в десять минут десятого, — отрывисто сообщает он, глядя в сторону, и быстро уходит по каким-то своим несомненно важным аврорским делам. 

Абернети кажется — вечер не наступит никогда. Время тащится так медленно, как будто оно заболело чем-то ужасным и, по всей видимости, неизлечимым. Абернети боится, что оно не доживет даже до полудня, и к тому времени, как стрелки, хромая, подползают к девяти, он чувствует себя так, словно за день побывал на дюжине поминок и на каждой хоронил сам себя. 

— Закажите же что-нибудь, — раздраженно бросает Грейвз.

На этот раз они не уединяются в привычном кабинете, а сидят в общем зале и пристальное внимание окружающих, видимо, не очень ему нравится. Зачем же тогда он выбрал сегодня ужинать здесь? Не хочет оставаться с Абернети наедине? 

— Вы же наизусть знаете ассортимент! — торопит Грейвз.

Абернети берется непослушными пальцами за меню, пытается читать, но строчки плывут перед глазами. Его будущее вдруг представляется ему совершенно ясным. Долгую, бесконечно долгую минуту он вглядывается в буквы на блестящей картонке, а потом решительно откладывает ее в сторону.

— Послушайте, — говорит он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал твердо, но, кажется, тот все равно предательски дрожит. — Я знаю, вы наблюдали не за Джейсоном. Вы наблюдали за мной. Я не сразу это понял, но... Но в конце концов я догадался. Я не тупица.  
— Вы не тупица. Это верно, — с непонятной интонацией прерывает его Грейвз.

Абернети поднимает на него глаза и почти сразу же опускает их, принимается рассматривать тарелку. Взгляд у Грейвза сумрачный, тяжелый, и впервые за долгое-долгое время он его не отводит, смотрит прямо. Но у Абернети нет сейчас ни сил, ни желания выдерживать его натиск. Он сглатывает и объясняет лежащей перед ним салфетке: 

— За десять лет работы в Департаменте я ни разу не подвел ни вас, ни госпожу Пиквери. Не считая этой... истории с младшей Голдштейн и чемоданом, — Абернети помимо воли краснеет, но упрямо продолжает: — Я был готов к любому взысканию и, когда оно не последовало, очень удивился. Потому что...  
— Она не только вас ввела в заблуждение, — вдруг опять прерывает его Грейвз, и Абернети снова вскидывает голову, но не так-то просто прочитать мысли в темных глазах напротив.  
— Я хочу сказать, — он вновь переводит взгляд на салфетку в блестящем кольце, — я делал, что должно. Трудился изо всех сил. И я знаю, что работал хорошо, — добавляет он почти с вызовом. — Но если вдруг вас не устраивает то, как я справляюсь со своими обязанностями... Если вы все равно решили меня уволить...  
— Что?!

Это даже не восклицание, это вопль, резкий и громкий. От неожиданности Абернети вздрагивает и почти сшибает рукой со стола приборы, но даже не замечает этого. Он в который раз за вечер вскидывает голову, да так и застывает с приоткрытым ртом, разглядывая выражение крайнего ошеломления на обычно таком невозмутимом лице Персиваля Грейвза. Тот, в свою очередь, смотрит на Абернети так, словно увидел что-то невообразимое и теперь пытается решить, верить ли своим глазам или созвать по этому поводу экстренное совещание.

Минуты две они являют эффектную групповую скульптуру, на которую беззастенчиво таращится весь ресторан. Становится вдруг ужасно тихо. Так тихо, что слышно, как по запотевшей бутылке на соседнем столике стекают капли и падают на скатерть. Раз. Два. Три... 

— О. Мерси. Льюис, — отчетливо произносит Грейвз, встает из-за стола сам и выволакивает растерявшегося Абернети за локоть в проход. — Так, прервемся-ка на пару минут.

Едва они оказываются в коридоре, как Абернети чувствует резкий рывок в районе пупка, а потом разом становится прохладно и лицо вдруг начинает ощущать странные нежно-колючие прикосновения. 

Снег. 

Абернети стоит с Грейвзом на улице в какой-то подворотне, а небо сыпет на них белую крупу, вокруг темно, тихо и...

— Уволить?!

Грейвз отступает на полшага и пренебрежительно фыркает:

— Какая чушь! 

Он все еще крепко держит Абернети за локоть, как будто если вдруг разожмет пальцы, тот бросится наутек. В самом деле, такой выход из положения приходит Абернети в голову практически мгновенно. Но хорошее воспитание и болезненное любопытство удерживают его на месте куда надежнее стальной хватки главы отдела магического правопорядка.

— Ч... Чушь?

Бормочет Абернети недоверчиво, и Грейвз снова фыркает.

— Да, чушь! Вы лучший работник Департамента! После меня, конечно. Ну, ладно, Серафины тоже. И, может, еще пары-тройки авроров. Хорошо... пяти. Точнее, семи. Впрочем, неважно, — раздраженно прерывает он сам себя. — Вы все равно лучший. В своем роде так вообще единственный. 

Чеканя слова, он все выше и выше вздергивает свой подбородок. То, что он говорит, совершенно не вяжется с его видом, и это сбивает Абернети с толку. Грейвз выглядит таким холодным, таким надменным, таким... нервным? Абернети вдруг с изумлением понимает, что снисходительно демонстрируемое превосходство — наносное. Что это не раздражение сквозило в его тоне весь вечер. Грейвз просто до безумия... смущен. Как будто Абернети его раскусил. И теперь глава отдела правопорядка не знает, как ему выкрутиться. 

Абернети дергает рукой, высвобождаясь из цепких пальцев. 

— Вы лжете, — говорит он дрожащим голосом. Его трясет от холода и непонятной тоски. — И я вижу, что вы не в своей тарелке. Вы просто не ожидали, что я догадаюсь о ваших...  
— Я в самом деле не в своей тарелке, — грубо прерывает Грейвз, морщась, и мягко добавляет: — Ты хочешь правды? Просто я не очень-то привык... К чему-то... Вроде этого. 

И он вдруг делает шаг вперед и прижимается губами к губам Абернети. Выходит какой-то сухой, практически аскетичный поцелуй. И пока Абернети ошарашенно думает, что надо, наверное, отшатнуться или, наоборот, как-то ответить на него, поцелуй превращается в легкие нежные касания. А потом становится жарким и влажным, хотя Абернети всего лишь перестает сжимать челюсти до боли. И только он, наконец, решает приоткрыть губы, как Грейвз отстраняется, говорит сдержанно и тихо: 

— Сперва я не понимал, что любая моя инициатива будет фактически давлением. Когда до меня это дошло, я и решил тебя избегать. Признаться, я и сейчас-то не уверен, что не принуждаю тебя, поэтому...  
— Не принуждаете, — вдруг говорит Абернети хрипло и с изумлением понимает, что это правда.

Он больше не дрожит, ему так тепло и уютно, как будто они сидят в кабинете и потягивают не-маговское спиртное. Его только немного волнует, что, кажется, он не очень-то умеет целоваться.

— Ты уверен? — шепчет Грейвз, и в ответ Абернети сам прижимается губами к губам Грейвза, и как-то ему вдруг становится плевать, умеет он целоваться или нет. В голове потрясающая немота, и только ритм за грудиной наращивает темп. 

Видимо, теперь разум решил сходить в гости к сердцу. 

  
*******  


  
— Я... Симпатичный?  
— Ты ужасно... Милый. Нет, в самом деле. Просто невероятно... хм... милый.  
— Как-то это не очень обнадеживающе звучит...  
— Вы его только послушайте, а! Это звучит мило! Как еще это должно звучать?! И, кстати, куда ты дел перо, которое я тебе подарил?  
— Поместил в банковскую ячейку. Я был уверен, что вы наложили на него следящие чары или что-то вроде того.  
— Параноик.  
— Кто бы говорил... Так. Теперь опять мой черед спрашивать!  
— Ну, давай.  
— Финниган. Он в самом деле шпион Гриндевальда?  
— Ч-что?! Мерси Льюис! Нет, конечно!  
— А чей тогда?  
— Да ничей! Просто забавный парнишка с феноменальной невезучестью.  
— Зачем же вы заставили меня за ним следить?!  
— Затем, что «приходи ко мне, если увидишь, как с ним происходит что-то странное» просто обязано было сработать! Ведь с ним постоянно происходит что-то странное.  
— А если бы...  
— Так, хватит на сегодня вопросов. И завтра же забери из банка перо!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сам накурил в Дежурке, сам же исполнил ;)  
> Грейвз|Абернети, юст, нетривиальное хобби

  
**Люди, которые играют в игры**  


  
Никого в МАКУСе не удивляет, что Абернети засиживается в своем подвале допоздна. Начальство думает, что добросовестный служащий просто обязан отдаваться работе целиком и полностью. Коллеги полагают, что скучная серенькая личность, у которой в жизни ничего нет, кроме стопок папок и гроссбухов, вполне ожидаемо будет проводить все свое время среди них. Поэтому Абернети никогда не зовут вечером пропустить кружечку чего-нибудь веселящего в баре по соседству, не интересуются, хочет ли он сходить в уикэнд на квиддичный матч, и не предлагают присоединиться к одной из команд в дружеском соревновании по кводпоту в обеденный перерыв. Нет, конечно, ему регулярно присылают приглашения на корпоративные вечеринки, и его на них даже видели несколько раз, подпирающим стену в полном одиночестве, но, в общем-то, никто не избегает Абернети нарочно. Просто подвальное помещение отдела регистрации — не то место, куда можно завернуть по пути, а начальник этого отдела — не тот человек, с которым можно этак запросто поболтать, чтобы отвлечься от профессиональных забот.

Персиваль Грейвз, впрочем, не склонен отвлекаться от чего бы то ни было, и уж тем более — от работы. Скорее, он предпочитает зарываться в нее по самый воротник своего щегольского пальто. И легкомысленной привычки заходить куда-либо «по пути» Персиваль Грейвз тоже не имеет. Если он где-то появляется, значит, ему крайне необходимо там быть. Следовательно, если Персиваль Грейвз решительным шагом заходит в подвальное помещение поздним декабрьским вечером ровно в десять часов и проходит к столу Абернети...

— Мерси Льюис, что это?!

Ошеломленно распахнувший темные глаза Персиваль Грейвз — зрелище, мягко говоря, не частое, прямо скажем, очень редкое зрелище. Подпрыгнувший на стуле с коротким возгласом Абернети тоже не то чтобы привычная картина для здешних стен. А вот маленькие оловянные фигурки на столе перед ним и баночки с краской здешние стены видят явно не в первый раз.

— Эт... О... Ну... В об... общем...

Но беспорядок на столе притягивает внимание Персиваля Грейвза куда сильнее, чем малиновая окраска лица Абернети и его прерывающийся хриплый голос, безнадежно заблудившийся в простейших словах. Персиваль Грейвз осторожно берет пальцами одну из фигурок, подносит к глазам. Фигурка изображает всадника на лошади, который держит в руке флаг. Какой именно — сказать сложно, так как ни он, ни всадник пока еще не покрашены. Зато лошадь щеголяет очевидно-гнедой мастью, так искусно нанесенной, что, кажется, виден каждый волосок на ее лоснящейся глянцем шкуре.

— Поразительно... — бормочет Персиваль Грейвз. — Что это за армия?  
— С... Сэр? — Абернети удивленно моргает.  
— К какой армии принадлежит солдат? — Персиваль Грейвз торопливо хватает еще одного, пешего, оловянного воина. Штаны на воине голубые, а мундир темно-синей расцветки.  
— Это армии Севера и Юга, — настороженным голосом отвечает Абернети.  
— Севера и Юга? Никогда о таких не слышал, — немного резко сообщает Персиваль Грейвз и, словно спохватившись, интересуется более мягким, тихим голосом: — А армии Востока и Запада у вас есть?  
— Вы... Вы не поняли, — говорит Абернети и быстро добавляет, увидев, что Персиваль Грейвз хмурится: — Это история не-магов. Гражданская война. 1861—1865 годов.

Персиваль Грейвз вдруг перестает хмуриться, смотрит на Абернети с непонятным выражением на лице.

— Хм. Вас интересует история не-магов?

Абернети опускает глаза, рассматривает руки, как будто пытается прочитать на них правильный ответ, нехотя признается: 

— Скажем... В некотором роде...  
— Ух ты! — как ни странно, тон у Персиваля Грейвза скорее восхищенный, чем обвиняющий.  
— Оно... Ну... Нечаянно вышло... Я как-то подобрал на улице солдатика...

Абернети снова мучительно краснеет — ему не так-то легко признаться в том, что случилось это знаменательное событие всего-то три года назад. Втайне он надеется, что Персиваль Грейвз решит, что с того дня минуло лет двадцать. К счастью, Персиваль Грейвз не пытается выведать подробности: он слишком занят рассматриванием оловянной пушки.

— А это что такое? С огромными колесами и трубой?

Абернети судорожно выдыхает, краска с его лица постепенно сходит, голос крепнет.

— О! Это оружие. Страшная вещь! Гладкоствольная 12-фунтовая пушка. Вот смотрите, это сферические ядра. Но к концу войны они в значительной степени уступили место цилиндрическим снарядам и шрапнели.

Все больше и больше воодушевляясь, Абернети рассказывает про развитие артиллерии, про аэростаты и телеграф. Четко и подробно, с наглядной демонстрацией, отлично поставленным голосом, каким обычно докладывает о текущем состоянии дел, он уводит Персиваля Грейвза в давно минувшие сложные времена противостояния нерабовладельческих штатов с войсками Конфедерации. И Персиваль Грейвз вовсе не против прогуляться с Абернети в такую даль.

Путешествие оказывается таким увлекательным, что на следующий вечер Персиваль Грейвз снова спускается в подвальное помещение, полный желания продолжить путь.

И на следующий.

И еще один.

Никого в МАКУСе, конечно, не удивляет, что Персиваль Грейвз засиживается в Департаменте допоздна. Добросовестный служащий просто обязан отдаваться работе целиком и полностью.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на фест однострочников по заявке: Лэнгдон/Абернети. Борьба с алкоголизмом

  
**Твори меня вновь-2**  


Что такое алкоголизм, когда у тебя в распоряжении все зелья магического мира? Абернети не составляет труда накапать в завтрак Лэнгдона безвкусной и бесцветной жидкости. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы меня уволили?! — кричит Лэнгдон вечером, когда приходит домой весь в серо-буро-малиновых пятнах.

Следующая настойка действует хитрее: она внушает отвращение к алкоголю. Который Лэнгдон пьет морщась, как мерзкую, но нужную микстуру.

— Я должен сдать эту статью к утру! А без виски мне не думается! 

Наконец, Абернети признает свое поражение и обращается за помощью к не-магам. Их лекарство оказывается самым убойным: только моментальное прибытие колдомедиков спасает Абернети от необходимости заниматься похоронами. Он все еще дрожит от пережитого ужаса, когда Лэнгдон открывает глаза, чтобы пробормотать:

— Идиот... Нам ли, репортерам, бояться смерти... Мы с ней бок о бок... 

Через месяц Абернети решается на последнее средство.

— Я уйду от тебя, — говорит он, измученный бесполезной бесконечной изнуряющей борьбой, и сам верит в то, что да, он это сделает.

Возможно, эта вера помогает Лэнгдону продержаться месяц. Потом срыв, мольбы о прощении, опять месяц... На третий раз он кричит: 

— И катись! Я сразу знал, что все это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой! Маг любит не-мага? Ха! Да еще такой, как ты? Помешанный на «правильно» и «надо»? Застегнутый на все пуговицы? Закон Раппопорт! Я вообще не понимаю, как тебя угораздило его нарушить! Ты, похоже, сам был бухой, когда... 

Горечь в его голосе такая неподдельная, а обвинения так абсурдны, что Абернети не находит в себе сил сложить чемодан и в самом деле закрыть уже, наконец, эту дверь.

Еще через месяц оказывается, что для таких вещей и не нужны никакие силы. Достаточно усталости. Безнадежной и безграничной.

Они идут по набережной Ист-Ривер, идут вместе в последний раз (о чем Лэнгдон, конечно, не догадывается), и Абернети показывает на мост впереди, говорит медленно и равнодушно:

— Я помню, как ты отобрал у меня палочку, чтобы я не смог, если что, воспользоваться левитацией, и прошел вот тот отрезок на руках. Это было самое безумное и глупое, что я видел в своей жизни. Я тогда понял, что ты — самое лучшее, что могло в ней случиться. И я тебе это сказал. Ну, немного иначе, но...

Лэнгдон смотрит на него так странно, что Абернети замолкает. В глазах у Лэнгдона удивление сменяется замешательством, замешательство смущением, смущение болью... И Абернети вдруг понимает — Лэнгдон не помнит. Ни своей дурацкой выходки, ни его слов.

На другой день Лэнгдон приходит из редакции трезвым. И на следующий тоже. Через неделю жизнь с ним становится невыносимой, через месяц — чудовищной, через три Абернети уже жалеет, что не ушел. День за днем он постигает горькую истину в словах «лучше б пил».

Через два года, четыре месяца и пять дней они сидят перед наряженной елкой, пьют безалкогольный эгг-ног, Абернети, счастливо улыбаясь, дует Лэнгдону в ухо, тот роняет его на ковер и вдруг отвечает на так ни разу и не заданный вопрос: 

— Я просто хочу помнить каждую секунду.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на фест по заявке:  
> Грейвз/Абернети, "Я одного не понимаю - зачем это вам?".

  
**Традиция**  


— Я одного не понимаю — зачем это вам? — полный скорее горечи, чем любопытства вопрос вырвался прежде, чем Абернети догадался прикусить язык.

Каждое утро после возвращения из плена Грейвз заходил в отдел регистрации палочек с двумя стаканчиками дрянного не-магического кофе на вынос. Молча выпивал свою порцию, почти не морщась, и без объяснений удалялся.

В первый раз Абернети чуть сердечный удар не хватил от изумления. После второго посещения он навел безукоризненный порядок в бумагах, и без того аккуратно разложенных по нужным папкам. После третьего лично принялся за уборку всего подвального помещения. Во время четвертого он поперхнулся кофе, и Грейвз деловито постучал его по спине. Этот неожиданный опыт пришелся Абернети по вкусу (чего не скажешь о коричневой бурде), но повторить его он не решался, опасаясь, как бы Грейвз не подумал чего-нибудь... этакого. Поэтому в пятый и все последующие визиты он просто молча обжигался непривычным напитком, исподтишка разглядывая начальника аврората, который словно впадал во время кофепития в транс.

И вот сегодня Абернети зачем-то решил нарушить эту безобидную традицию. Идиот.

— Не так уж редко в нашей работе приходиться сталкиваться с опасностью, — внезапно ответил Грейвз после минутного молчания.

От неожиданности Абернети прервал мучительные размышления по поводу своего интеллекта и вздрогнул, едва не расплескав мутную жидкость.

— Совсем другое — ожидание смерти в подвале, — продолжил Грейвз мысль. — Да не в вашем, — поморщился он, глотнув из стакана, и было неясно, к чему относилась эта гримаса — к кофе или к тому, что Абернети принялся озираться. — Я хочу сказать, в плену у меня было достаточно времени для инвентаризации своей жизни, и именно там я определил, что в ней на самом деле важно. Поэтому... — Грейвз вдруг поперхнулся и закашлялся.

В полном смятении Абернети занес руку, чтобы похлопать его по спине, но тут Грейвз внезапно развернулся и уставился прямо Абернети в глаза.

— Думаю, с завтраками у нас получается довольно неплохо. Что вы скажете насчет ужина?


End file.
